1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to automobile maintenance aids, and more specifically, to an oil changing or recycling kit which makes it possible to change the oil in an automobile in a safe, inexpensive and effective manner.
2. Prior Art of the Invention
While numerous aids have been made available to automobile owners for making minor repairs and maintaining their automobiles, most "do it yourselfers" have been reluctant to change the oil and oil filter on an automobile. Although changing the oil and oil filter is probably one of the most frequently required maintenance functions to be performed on automobiles, it has normally been avoided for lack of suitable means for disposing the old oil. Also, most car owners do not have suitable container for receiving the old oil to be replaced that can also be disposed in a safe manner. This has particularly been a problem since motor oil is generally considered to be a hazardous waste which cannot simply be casually discarded.
Oil changing kits have been made available to automobile owners, which typically include an assembled three-dimensional cardboard box which is appropriately sealed, such as with a plastic liner, for retaining oil placed therein. However, such oil kits include assembled containers which take up a substantial amount of storage space. Accordingly, such known oil changing kits have been expensive to ship, store and display.